


Bedtime

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan always has the best ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Written as a birthday present for the extremely lovely lukadreaming.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2013.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it feel like?” Ryan replied, continuing to knead Stephen's aching shoulders. Stephen hummed contentedly as Ryan pressed kisses along his neck and nibbled at the spot just behind his ear that always sent him weak at the knees.

“I have to finish this report for Cutter,” Stephen said.

“Bloody Professor Cutter can bloody wait for his bloody report,” Ryan replied. And he started to pull a more than willing Stephen back to their bed; Ryan's eloquence was definitely Stephen's favourite thing.

Stephen gasped as Ryan tongued at his entrance.

Well, almost.  



End file.
